Like We Never Loved At All
by Akane Konae
Summary: A songfic to the song by Faith Hill. My take on how Haru and Rin would feel a bit after they broke up.


Hey guys! My first Fruits Basket fic, and it's a one-shot!

This is based on the song by Faith Hill called "Like We Never Loved at All." I think this song suits Rin and Haru _perfectly_. It's scary. I'll put the lyrics at the end of the story instead of in between.

Note: This will be told in both Rin's and Haru's POV in accordance with the song, okay? You'd have to actually listen to it to understand, because it's a duet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Fruits Basket. Ugh.

_**

* * *

**_

Like We Never Loved at All

Rin's POV

Sohma Rin was fed up with everything. The guy behind the counter was taking his sweet time in mixing her coffee and she was getting impatient. How long did it take one person to pour coffee and mix some cream and sugar in it? Certainly not five minutes like this arrogant guy was taking.

"Just give me my damn coffee already!" Rin hissed. The innocent employee shuddered and hastily finished his task. With a shaky hand, he handed the cup over, which Rin took roughly from his hands. She took a sip, and then scrunched up her face. "This isn't even what I ordered, moron." She threw the cup away in a nearby bin and walked out of the story without paying, leaving behind a very distraught young boy. No one even attempted to stop her, fearing what she might do.

"Idiotic men, can't do anything right," she muttered as she walked down the sidewalk aimlessly. She really had no idea where she was going or wanted to go. She was too angry at everything to even think about where her feet were taking her. But, she always trusted her instinct to take her where it thought she should be, so she wasn't bothered. After all, she was the Horse, wasn't she?

Thinking of her curse, Rin growled dangerously, causing several passerbies to stare at her strangely and stay clear of her.

Rin was a part of the Sohma clan, a cursed clan. In fact, "Rin" wasn't even her real name. It was a nickname, one that she preferred much better than Isuzu. But that wasn't her curse. Her curse was a far greater dilemma than her name.

The Sohma family has been cursed for generations. Not the whole family, however. Just twelve members. Those twelve are the cursed ones. They are possessed by a spirit of the Chinese Zodiac. The Juunishi, as they were called, transform into their respective animals whenever their body comes under a lot of stress or they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. Strange, huh? Well, Rin was one of those cursed Sohma. She was cursed by the spirit of the Horse.

Rin angrily turned the corner on the street, knocking into several people in the process. Without so much as a glance back, Rin kept on her path to who know's where.

One member ruled the Juunishi. Akito Sohma was considered their master, the God of the Zodiac. The Juunishi revered and respected him, no matter how much they may fear him or disagree with him. Akito Sohma may have been just a young man barely of drinking age, but he was their leader. Rin loathed how much the other Juunishi kissed his ass. But, she was also forced to obey him, no matter how much she just wanted to strangle him or someone else. That loathing for Akito reached its climax not too long ago.

Rin had been dating. Yes, _dating_. She had met Sohma Hatsuharu at one of the family get-togethers. She knew he was also a member of the Zodiac; he was the Cow. Despite what everyone around them thought, they got together. Rin was happy for once and the relationship lasted for quite a while. That is, until that fateful day…

Hatsuharu's POV

Sohma Hatsuharu walked alongside his friends, finishing his story of his day at school with Sohma Momiji.

"…I had to hide him in one of the animal cages and take him to the bathroom before he transformed back," Haru finished.

"Momiji, you know it's dangerous to transform at school," Sohma Yuki scolded.

"I know, but I was so glad to see Tohru!" Momiji squealed.

"I was glad to see you, too, Momiji!" Honda Tohru smiled.

"You're lucky Haru was able to cover for you, Momiji. You better hope Hatori doesn't find out," Sohma Kyo warned.

"You guys won't tell, right?" Momiji puckered his lower lip, giving him a puppy dog expression.

"Don't worry, we won't," Yuki said. "Just be careful next time."

Momiji grinned and nodded.

"Kid can get his way like that," Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Well, where should we go now? It's Saturday and we still have a while before I have to make dinner," Tohru asked.

"I don't know," Haru said.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Momiji suggested enthusiastically.

"The park is too boring. There's nothing for us to do because everything's made for little kids like you," Kyo argued.

"What? I'm not little," Momiji said.

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Shut up!" Kyo knocked the small blonde boy over the head, causing him to cry.

"Waah! Tohru, Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried and hid behind the girl. Tohru looked from Momiji to Kyo, unsure of what to do. Kyo stopped in front of her, glaring at the boy from behind. Momiji grinned and stuck out his tongue jokingly.

Finally, Kyo gave up with a huff. "Fine."

"Yay!" Momiji exclaimed. Like a rabbit, he was about to jump on Tohru's back, but Kyo caught him and pulled him back by his collar.

"Don't transform, either," Kyo hissed.

"Ah, but it's fun!" Momiji whined, but obeyed and walked alongside Tohru and Yuki.

"Will you two be quiet for a little while?" Yuki asked, annoyed. "Let's try and get to the park in peace."

"Shut up, rat boy," Kyo spat.

Yuki merely sighed and ignored him, muttering, "Stupid cat."

Hatsuharu, Yuki, Momiji, and Kyo were all a part of the Juunishi. Yuki was the Rat, Haru the Cow, and Momiji the Rabbit. Kyo was cursed by the Cat. The Cat wasn't a part of the Zodiac, but a curse within a curse. The Cat was despised was it was easily tricked by the Rat in the Zodiac legends. The Cat seemed to be the worst part of the curse of all, as the person had a dark demon lurking within him that can only be contained with a special black and white bracelet. Said bracelet was currently around Kyo's right wrist.

Haru watched his cousins' antics with a smile. He was glad to be with them, smiling and laughing. But, he also secretly wished that another person was in their group and joining in with them. Ever since that day long ago, Rin had always been on his mind, never once leaving him for a second. Their last meeting together still haunted him.

Haru and Rin had been dating for quite a while when they had received the summons from Hatori. Akito had wished to see the both right away. Both of them thought that he had found out that they had been visiting Yuki at Sohma house when it was forbidden at the time. They were soon proven wrong, however, when they came face to face.

Akito had found out about their relationship. How he did, they never knew. All Haru could remember (for the day still haunted him like the worst nightmare) was Rin being thrown clear across the room and out the window by Akito. Haru was spared, however. He only received a scolding while Rin had been badly injured and sent to the hospital.

Haru had visited Rin many times in her hospital room, constantly checking on her condition and telling her what has been happening. Haru noticed the scowl on her face whenever Akito was involuntarily brought into the conversation. After that she would get real nasty, even with him. She wouldn't physically attack him, no. Her tongue was all the weapons she needed.

One day when Haru had visited her, Rin was almost fully recovered. Haru had heard the news that she would be able to leave soon, and was overjoyed. But, Rin had other plans, it seemed. She was very direct with her feelings. Before Haru could say anything, she came flat out and said:

"_I don't need you anymore. I'm tired of you."_

Haru knew of her sharp tongue, and knew that Rin always said things that were on her mind. At first, Haru was broken up, but he appeared ok. It was a while before everything sunk in and he really broke down. Since that day, Haru hadn't seen Rin at all except for occasional Sohma get-togethers. Even then she avoided him and refused to acknowledge or talk to him.

Today, Haru's spirits were much better. Though he still missed Rin and wondered how she was, he didn't worry as much. He knew she could very well take care of herself, but he couldn't deny the fact that he missed her terribly. However, he tried his best everyday to hide that from everyone, mainly so they wouldn't worry as much.

Rin's POV

"How the hell did I end up here?" Rin questioned. When she had finally gathered her senses, she found herself in the middle of the city park. By the time she noticed, the sun was halfway below the horizon. Had she really been walking aimlessly around for so long?

She took another step and felt a slight numbness in her legs. Her legs were beginning to feel like jell-o. How long had she been walking?

Finding nothing better to do for the time being, Rin took a rare walk around the park. Why she was walking when her legs were tired and her feet were beginning to hurt was beyond her, but something told her she should stay here for a little while. Rin always trusted her instinct, seeing as it was almost always right. But she still wondered why she had the sudden need to stay and walk around.

She watched the little kids playing in the jungle gym. Some taller ones had trouble maneuvering around through the bars and got caught on some spots. Rin rolled her eyes at them. It wasn't as though they could see her, anyways.

Her gaze then transferred to the older ones finishing a game of baseball in the field. One small boy hit a surprising in-the-park home run, giving his team three extra points. As the last runner touched home plate, one team cheered and the other walked away, sullen, as the game ended. Rin made sure to avoid the crowd of parents coming to collect their children for the day and made a detour towards the lake.

The light posts had been lit. The blazing orange glow reflected off the settling water as the fountain was turned off. A few couples sat on the benches on the lakeside, cuddling and making out. Rin scowled at them. She despised their whole lovey-dovey attitude. People like them brought back painful memories she felt were better left forgotten.

She remembered when she was once like them. Maybe not as outward with her feelings, but she remembered it clearly. Hatsuharu, though a bit dim-witted, was one of the few who actually tried to understand her, and actually did. He didn't take pity on her nor was he driven away by her brash nature and her venomous tongue. No, he wasn't like the others.

Haru was determined in everything he did, even if it meant breaking a few rules. Visiting their cousin, Yuki, for example. She had gone with him, even though she would rather have stayed away. They both knew what would happen if they were caught at the Sohma house with Yuki. Whenever she sensed someone coming, she would leave suddenly, seeming uninterested and bored. She stalled whoever was coming enough to give Haru some time to get away. Haru knew what she did, and had thanked her countless times. She denied it, though, that she was doing it to help him. She didn't want to seem like the type who would help every single person she knew.

That also applied when Akito Sohma had found out about them. He nearly killed her when he threw her out the window with a chair. Haru had visited her countless times at the hospital, looking absolutely worried and apologetic. She hated seeing that look, especially on him. After Akito had found out about them, she doubted she would ever get the chance to see Haru again. And if she or he tried, they would most likely get reprimanded again, and hurt more. So, she did the only thing she knew she could do.

She dumped him.

She thought she was happy when she knew Haru would be safe and wasn't hurt. But, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her heart. She damned herself for feeling that way.

Rin hadn't noticed she was now sitting alone on a bench. She really had to stop doing that. She felt strange, having lost herself in her thoughts so easily and dropping her guard. She shook her head of her recent thoughts, determined to keep her promise to stay focused.

Then, she heard it. She heard _him_.

General POV

Rin watched as the boy of her thoughts came strolling through the park. Hatsuharu chatted amiably with Yuki, Momiji. Tohru listened amusedly, sometimes getting a look of such surprise of fear on her face as she sometimes took things people said too literally.

Rin gazed at him with wide eyes. His unruly white hair glistened in a strange pale orange in the globe light. He still looked the same as ever, haven't changed in the slightest since they last saw each other that day at the hospital. He had such a content smile on his face. As the group neared, Rin quickly upped and left to hide more in the shadows. Momiji had spotted her there, watching them. But he didn't say a word to anyone else. He knew she was kidding for a reason. Instead, he smiled sadly, and then continued to chat as he was called into the conversation once again.

Haru seemed oblivious to who had just disappeared. He just continued to talk with Yuki, his best friend, and Tohru and Momiji. It was only when he caught two gleaming onyx dots in the shadows did he notice they were not alone. His heart hammered wildly, but he did his best to ignore it. If she had truly wanted to see him, she wouldn't be hiding, hiding from _him. _Instead, Haru simply walked on by, no matter how much it pained him to do it.

Rin watched them walk. She saw Haru tense ever so slightly when he was directly in front of her hiding spot. Why she was hiding she had no idea. It was such a cowardly thing, and she was no coward. She wasn't afraid of much of anything. So why was she hiding?

When Haru didn't even stop, her heart felt like it was in a death grip. He knew she was there, so why didn't her stop?

Her breath caught. What was she thinking? She had told herself countless times she would never see him again, never be with him again as boyfriend and girlfriend. But why was she still like this?

Her eyes burned with tears as she watched his retreating form. When she felt the single drop trail down her cheek, she cursed loudly and ran. Why was she so weak? She hated feeling so vulnerable.

Haru heard the cry. He heard her curse and her hurrying footsteps. He stopped suddenly and turned to look back at where he had spotted her. She was no longer there. His heart pained with guilt, that he hadn't even stopped to look at her. But then again, she was the one who hid from him. Even so, he missed her terribly.

"Haru?"

Haru jumped, startled by Yuki's voice.

"Are you all right, Hatsuharu-kun?" Tohru asked.

Haru laughed sheepishly and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He continued walking with them, oblivious to the sad smile Yuki was now giving him.

_Someday, Haru, you and Rin will be together again._

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I think it sorta….I don't know. There's something that bugs me about this. Not sure what it is, though. Anyways, here are the lyrics to the song! Some parts suit Rin or Haru separately, even though the song is mostly from a girl's POV.

"Like We Never Loved At All" by Faith Hill

_You never looked so good as you did last night_  
_Underneath the city lights  
__There, walking with your friends,  
__Laughing at the moon,  
__I swear you looked right through me  
__  
But I'm still living with your goodbye  
__And you're just going on with your life_

_How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye?  
__Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
__Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
__Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
__Like we never loved at all_

_You, I hear you're doing fine  
__Seems like you're doing well  
__As far as I can tell  
__Time (time) is leaving us behind (leaving us behind)  
__Another week has passed and still I haven't laughed yet_

_So tell me what your secret is __(I wanna know, I wanna know, I wanna know)  
__To letting go, letting go like you did,  
__Like you did_

_How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye?  
__Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
__Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
__Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
__Like we never loved at all_

_Did you forget the magic?  
__Did you forget the passion (passion)?  
__Did you ever miss me and long to kiss me?_

_Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
__Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
__Like we never loved at all_


End file.
